Promise: 1859
by TheOtherDenise
Summary: Gokudera has a little too much too drink before looking for a certain someone. Alternate, happier future. Warnings: drunk!Goku's POV, HibaGoku, pitiful attempt at humour?


It was the night of Tenth's and Bronco Dino's wedding anniversary party and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Not their anniversary to each other, Gokudera hastily amended in the privacy of his own head, although the concept seemed strangely amusing. Curious. No, the Tenth had just decided to get married on the same day in June, a year after the long awaited wedding of his self-titled big brother. Gokudera approved, because they always held a joint party, which was healthy for both the family's finances. This year they had decided to hold it at the Cavallone mansion, after last year's disaster at the Vongola residence. Honestly, he thought grumpily, it wasn't his fault those bushes looked like potential enemy spies. Although maybe he should use smaller bombs if he noticed anything suspicious tonight.

Anyway, his thoughts continued muddledly, here he was again in a room full of happy couples. Baseball freak was laughing idiotically at something his equally idiotic girlfriend was saying. Ryohei was enthusiastically – EXTREMELY, his mind supplied needlessly – conversing with Hana. Even Lambo and I-Pin looked suspiciously close for fourteen year olds. He hoped vaguely no one had explained procreation to the stupid cow, especially after he was just becoming bearable, the last thing they needed was an endless chain of stupid cows running around. The lights in the Hall were getting unbearably bright, and, inexplicably, kept moving about. The pianist really wasn't that good; Gokudera had been able to play this song better when he was eight. As if these things weren't enough, the scent brought in on the breeze of the lush Italian garden brought up all the buried memories of childhood.

It was a good thing the wine was excellent, or he would be really depressed right now.

As it was, he still felt uncomfortable in this surrounding. Sure he had adjusted a lot as the Tenth's right hand man. However, underneath the diplomatic mask he wore at these occasions was still the boy awkward in social situations. He impulsively decided now was a good time to hunt down the only person more anti-social than he was. With that cheering resolution, Gokudera plonked his empty glass on the nearest waiter's tray, and made off with the mostly full wine bottle.

The shadowy corridors were empty, with the guests all in the Grand Hall, and the servants either serving or in the kitchen. These passages also looked terribly similar to each other. After an indeterminable amount of time, Gokudera came to the obvious conclusion that this painting of a past Don was definitely following him about. And possibly eyeing him up. Mustering all his diplomatic force, he told the painting to "fuck off" and wandered into the room next to it. Coincidentally, he found the very person he was looking for.

Hibari Kyoya really was beautiful, his mind pointed out, as if his heart was too busy tripping to notice. Gazing out the open window at the velvety darkness above, his black hair stirring gently in the warm breeze, his expression significantly softer away from crowds and herbivores. The Cloud Guardian did not show any sign of acknowledging his Storm counterpart, enabling Gokudera to simply admire him, before coming up with a Good Idea. Tiptoeing as sneakily as possible when the furniture kept intercepting, Gokudera crept up behind the silent man, covered Kyoya's eyes with his hands, and shouted as loud as possible "Surprise!"

"You really are childish when you're drunk", was the sighed response. Drunk?! Kyoya turned to face him and he wobbled slightly at the change of perspective. Well, okay, but only a little bit! Kyoya didn't look angry though which meant – yep, there was an empty bottle on the sill where he's been standing. Alcohol really does make a difference, Gokudera mused before his train of thoughts were crashed by a kiss.

"You really are fucking beautiful," Gokudera observed as Kyoya paused to glare at the door. As though he could impart the message that if the door knew what was good for it, it would promptly shut and lock itself. The door ignored them. Stupid door.

"You swear too much," Kyoya said after the door paled into insignificance compared to the silver haired half drunk half-Italian beneath him. He smirked, "and you're wearing too many clothes."

"You'd better do something about that then," although Kyoya was already unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses down his chest. "Hey," Gokudera remembered, "some guy was checking me out in the corridor earlier." He then promptly forgot again, after his lover undid his belt and began unzipping his trousers.

"I'll bite him to death later," Kyoya promised. They then moved on to more pressing matters.


End file.
